


Five Fae Bound

by Fantastic Beasts and Where 2 Fondle Them (WideTheWaters)



Series: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fondle Them [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, Bonding, Breathplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are Real, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fantastic Beasts And Where to Fondle Them, First Time, For Science!, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, House Elves, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Inheritance, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Leprechaun Romance, Leprechauns, Libraries, Light BDSM, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Magical Inheritance, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Mating Rituals, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Human Genitalia, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Research, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Social Justice, Spells & Enchantments, Starring Luna Lovegood, Supernatural Bonds, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, but only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WideTheWaters/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20and%20Where%202%20Fondle%20Them
Summary: Intrepid Magizoologist Luna Lovegood has a duty of care to her house elves, who cannot live long without bonds - but she's determined to give them as much freedom as she's able.  Fortunately, her good friend and self-appointed big sister Hermione Granger helps her realize that her recently discovered fae blood may hold the key to a more equitable arrangement - if she's willing to get to know each of the four elves quite a bit better.  Which, of course, she is.Also featuring Hermione having a couple little moments, ongoing exploration of the newly re-inhabited Lovegood estate, the deepened development of Luna's bond with a most unlikely friend, and much, much more in this episode of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fondle Them.* Please note that this initially posted with its ending cut short for some reason.  I have corrected it.*
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Kreacher (House Elf), Luna Lovegood/Original House-Elf Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fondle Them [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533881
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Five Fae Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: in this story, the problematic nature of house elf bonds is dealt with imperfectly, and in its setting, there is no known perfect way for house elves not to be subordinate or to be independent - at least not yet. 
> 
> There is a dom character who enjoys verbally shaming sub partners, and uses misogynistic language doing it (though apologizes afterward).
> 
> Also, one character in this story (not the trans character, at least not within the story) really doesn't like the situation or the body they were born with, and is magically given a different age and body as a result of accidental magic. This is distressing to others who care about the character, but the character mostly enjoys the change. This is problematic and will have ongoing ramifications as the series continues.

## 

##  _ 2011, Cadracally Castle , Rathlin Island _

“So… there’s no way to provide them with the bond they need to survive without subjugating them? Hmm.” Luna frowned, swirling the cocoa Took had made her. She did not want to inflict obedience upon her new elven friends.

Hermione sighed, drinking her tea. “I’m afraid there really isn’t. They can quit of course - that much we have figured out, if you explicitly make payment and freedom to depart part of the spoken vows, as a sort of a give counterbalancing a take, but there are still oaths of obedience, and so if they ever are sick, or tired, or hurting, or sad, or if they need to take a day off and it’s not explicitly scheduled for a personal matter, they break their bond and it’s a significant magical and psychological trauma for them. This even happens for such reasons as childbirth, unless they were ordered to produce another elf in service to their master - it’s a nightmare. They need a serious level of definition in their relationship to their magical source, and they need to spend most of their time working, in order to survive.”

Luna leaned her mouth into her hand in shock a moment, contemplating the horrible violence that was by necessity done to any group of people who needed permission to have children. That, for some reason, struck a particularly horrific chord in her. 

Meanwhile, she’d already ruled out just inviting them to stay on as permanent guests - even adoption would nullify extant bonds the elves had to their blood families that they held sacred, so while they had a very hard time saying no, they were horrified by the notion.

Luna went over their conversation as Hermione sipped and looked out at the waves crashing into the cliffs through the window. This little breakfast room, just off the kitchen, had an expansive view of both the surrounding sea and countryside, and while her family had never used it when she was little, once it had been restored by her elven friends, she’d insisted on taking meals, company, even some of her work here. The sea and the rolling hills calmed her. 

“You said that they need a serious level of definition in their relationship with their magical source,” Luna mused, sipping her cocoa thoughtfully. “You did not say that only subservience would do. What other forms are there?”

Hermione colored slightly. “Well, em, it’s illegal in the UK, because a house elf in search of a bond would be hard pressed to really meaningfully consent, but you could marry one - but then only one, and not Neville. It’s still legal in a few parts of Western Europe and a bits of the Americas. And… infidelity would break the bond.”

Luna frowned. “Anything else?”

Hermione shrugged, irked because she so wished there _ were _. “Well, some elves have told me old fairy stories in which different bonds are available to the other types of fae, those considered gentry, but we’ve never verified any actually exist, and for a witch...”

Luna’s smile was dazzling. “Really? Oh, how wonderful! Do you know the details?”

Hermione blinked slowly, sitting back in her chair and staring at Hermione. 

Luna smiled kept beaming.

Hermione finally cleared her throat. “Em, yes, I do, but … perhaps you could tell me why in Godrick’s name that cheers you up so?”

“You know how people used to call me a bit fae at school?”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “_ Seriously?” _ she squeaked. “Not just, you know, with the prancing about talking to flowers and kissing bees?”

Luna wiggled where she sat. It was too good to pass up. “Yes. But… hmm. Perhaps it’s best to _ show _you. I think it’s time you met the books.”

##  _ ❧ _

They were in the library now, and Luna was rubbing comforting circles on Hermione’s back as Hermione sat with her head between her knees taking deep breaths. 

“There, now,” Luna crooned dreamily. “You’re fine. It’s alright. You’re very brave, Hermione, and you have adjusted to far more upsetting things than this.”

“But… but the coloring is _ clearly _ entirely wrong for an Erumpent, and the horn… the horn… it’s really…” 

Luna nodded sagely as her self-appointed sister trailed off. “Crumpled - I think that really is the only word for it.”

It had happened shortly after Luna has escorted Hermione into the vast space, with its own stairs and rolling ladders soaring four storeys above them and brilliant sunlight streaming in the window on this winter afternoon. The Lovegood Library was particularly noteworthy for its exquisite examples of generations of art - much of it by beings who were not human, many of whom became family through marriage. It also had a vast collection of journals, tomes, scrolls, and tablets from other species’ canons of knowledge and literature - things no one else had ever thought to collect - as well as scores of personal journals which Luna herself had only just become aware of, in one of the hidden alcoves she hadn’t found the entrance to as a child.. 

Hermione had stood gaping and wide eyed, rotating slowly on the spot as her eyes swept upward, when first she’d taken the room in. 

“Sorry - I… I’ve just got to get through a bit of a Belle moment, it’ll pass, bear with me,” she’d murmured, stars in her eyes.

Luna canted her head, smiling with interest. “Oh, are you pretending to be a bell? What note shall you sound? I wonder if I might be a B sharp. Or a flat.” Luna scrunched her pale nose in thought.

Hermione hadn’t had a chance to respond. Her eyes had dropped to the creature standing perhaps ten yards beyond the window. “What… is… THAT?!”

##  _ ❧ _

Luna’d asked Took if he could please bring them a bit of Firewhiskey straight to the library. She hadn’t even been certain there was any in the house, but the elf had excitedly related that her request had prompted him to discover an enormous and well-stocked cellar. That was interesting - perhaps Abraxans had been kept here, she thought, while she poured Hermione a glass.

“There, now,” Luna said, pressing the tumbler into her sister’s hand. She’d never get tired of thinking that: her _ sister. _

Hermione downed half of it in one, then coughed slightly before she spoke. “But your father… he had an Erumpent horn!”

Luna poured herself a glass as she contemplated how to approach this delicate subject. “Well, you see, Hermione… Father hasn’t been at his best since mother died. I often found that indulging him helped stave off his demons.”

Hermione looked extremely skeptical about there being worse demons than those Xenophilius was known to evince.

Luna sighed. “He drinks. And picks romantic partners who aren’t sufficiently intelligent to meaningfully engage with him and loses himself in them.” She sipped the firewhiskey. Hmm. It was rather nice, wasn’t it? 

Hermione’s face immediately changed, her expression oozing such sympathy and understanding it made Luna’s chest ache. “Luna, I had no idea. We… we saw a picture, before the explosion, and we all noticed you looked more… well, with your mother there. But that… I’m so, so very sorry. If I’d known, I’d have made sure you had a standing invitation home for the summer with me, boring as the Muggle world may be.”

Luna’s eyes popped wide at that last bit with a smile that looked like it would break her. “Really?” she breathed.

Hermione looked offended she’d even ask, bopping her gently on the shoulder. “Of course,” she answered gruffly. “So, they’re purple and they glitter, eh?”

Luna’s smile faded into one of pride and cheer. “Mother made a preserve for them here on the island. They didn’t ever venture so close to the house before - I think the wards around their meadows must have faded after she died, but they seem to have thrived well enough. It was so nice, to start seeing them again.”

Hermione shook her head. “Well, that will be some interesting paperwork.” She took a slow and much more moderate sip, easing herself into a more comfortable position on the leather chesterfield and looking at the retreating bulk of the Snorkack through the window. 

Luna smirked. “I would hate for you to be bored,” she said, taking her own coy little sip.

Hermione guffawed. “Not since you first published,” she said, then paused to consider. “Actually, you’ve been an absolutely tremendous help in establishing the… personhood… of so many creatures, and demonstrating the importance of their places in the magical ecosystem for reasons that even the stuffy old coots care about besides. When Hawkworth found out how many potion ingredients he’d lose steady access to in the long term if the Forbidden Forest was opened to large-scale wand logging… it was just _ brilliant _. I can’t imagine my efforts at reform would have worked anywhere near as well without your work, Luna.” She elbowed the blonde, who looked nearly teary with happiness, companionably. “We make a great team.”

_ “Thank you _ , Hermione, you don’t know what that means to me.” She daubed at her eyes with a handkerchief, Hermione now the one rubbing soothing circles on _ her _ back. “Oh, goodness. I’d nearly forgot why I brought you here. Em…” Luna sat up straighter, gathering herself. “Well, two things, really. The first: you appointed yourself my sister, which is a role I am… just, so very happy to reciprocate... so I want you to know that I’ve set out a suite for you here, just down the same tower where I’m now sleeping, in family quarters. I’ve also keyed the wards to always allow you and, if you like, I can do the Ministry paperwork to make you a formal part of this family. I don’t know how attached you are to your flat, which is lovely, but please think of this place and everything it has to offer - yes, including the library,” she added, seeing Hermione wiggling wide eyed in her seat and looking around at all the books, “as at the very least a retreat and a home-away-from-home that is always open to you.”

Hermione squeaked and threw herself into Luna’s arms. There was a moment of mutual sniffling and eye-wiping before they collected themselves again and made a little toast, clinking tumblers. “Thank you, Luna, that’s incredible. Ever since the memory spells on my parents, well, it’s been…well. Er… let me think about how to make use of it a bit, but I just… _ wow _.” She sniffled one last time. “Um, please don’t be too offended when I say that I’d mostly anticipated the sister thing being a statement that I planned to take care of you, and I never imagined this. You never cease to amaze me.”

Luna smiled dreamily. “I like that you take care of me. I’m sure I need it; I’m very impulsive and reckless, you know,” she said with an absolutely serious expression. “Also, it had been such a very long time. It feels… _ nice.” _She paused to sip. “That reminds me though: you were understandably shocked about my Fae heritage. Truth be told, I myself only found out recently, and I was, too. I think it may be best you see for yourself - I know I had to. It was my mother, you see, and I always accepted her unearthly qualities as being down to Veela blood. So… I wanted to show you where I’ve found certain items, particularly journals and childhood keepsakes, which belonged to her. I’ll bring you to the entire cache later, but for now, I’ve put many examples I found illuminating on that library table, just there -” Luna pointed out a beautiful cherry table near the window, which had a few other fellows scattered about the cavernous space. “Perhaps you could read them while I chat with Kreacher about proceeding with bonds?”

Hermione actually clapped her hands like a giddy little girl, looking at the well-appointed study nook and the books that might advance her knowledge of a little-discussed magical community by leaps and bounds. “Oh, that’s _ perfect _ . Oh! And before I forget, regarding Kreacher: Harry asked me to tell you that he’s somewhat attached to him, and also doesn’t know where everything in the house was, and wondered if there was a way to share an elf. I had told him no, but if you can actually wangle a fae bond, Kreacher could maintain both - I think it might actually be incredibly good for him, it’s been ages since any elf has been connected to both the Fae and the Wizarding communities, rather than just the one or the other. The bond is, _ well _, em, carnal? But somehow I don’t think that will scare Luna Lovegood off. Hmm,” Hermione cocked her head, thinking. “You know, I realize it’s from your father’s side and everything, but Lovegood half sounds like a Shakespearean faery name. Like Goodfellow or something.”

Luna grinned. “Oh, I like that. I’ve seen several nice editions of Shakespeare’s works in here somewhere, I believe with the Muggle literature - I will have to have a closer look!”

Which led to Hermione expelling firewhiskey from her nose in shock and, after several hankies sacrificed to her recovery, their both being distracted by Hermione giving Luna a guided tour to her own collection of Muggle tomes over the course of several hours. 

##  _ ❧ _

It wasn’t until Stoke wandered in to ask about afternoon tea that Luna realized how long she and Hermione had worked in companionable scholarship that late morning and early afternoon. Apparently, after a late breakfast, the elves had known better than to disrupt their paroxysms of intellectual pursuit for lunch. In the late January light (goodness, but this had been an eventful January!), Luna realized the lamps would need lighting soon, and so tucked the book she’d been reading under her arm and dragged a reluctant Hermione, whom she had to remind could return anytime for as long as she wished, back to the breakfast room. Hermione sputtered about the decadence of being able to leave her work out on her very own library table rather than taking it all with her while Luna quietly giggled the whole way there. She, of course, felt much the same - this place wasn’t one she’d been able to take for granted, and it offered possibilities she hadn’t thought would be available to her.

##  _ ❧ _

When Hermione wandered off with Went, who was also going to show her to her rooms - not just for the night, as the other woman had initially thought, but for whenever she liked - Luna smiled fondly after them, listening to their animated conversation drifting down the hall. Apparently there had been Gryffindors in the Lovegood family in the past, because Luna had found some beautiful crimson and gold bed hangings and other linens, as well as some tapestries that reminded her of the decor that Harry’s bedroom had in common with the Gryffindor Common Room. The elves helped her set it all up, even moving some bookcases into the sitting room and putting some selected volumes on both Magical Creatures and Arithmancy that Hermione was unlikely to have read elsewhere on the shelves for her. 

Luna hoped Hermione would at least be there often, even if she didn’t move in. She smiled slyly into her tea as she reflected that she also thought Harry would find the room quite familiar and comfortable. Yes. If they didn’t figure that out soon, she’d have to figure out how to help things along. She’d started to fancy the notion of a double wedding.

She put the thought aside for now, though. 

“Kreacher, are you available to talk for a moment?”

The elder elf popped into the room with a surprisingly elegant bow. “Mistress Luna.”

Luna eyed him speculatively. “I talked to Hermione.”

Kreacher’s eyes looked more than usually awake suddenly. “Ah. Good, Mistress. Then, you know that, mmm, yes, Kreacher and the others must be subordinates to you, yes, no way around -”

Luna cut in gently. “I also recently learned more about that Fae heritage you detected in me.” She gestured to the backed and padded bench next to her. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

The seat only worked a moment. After Luna told Kreacher that the Queen of the Fae was her grandmother, he had thrown herself at her feet and refused to lift his forehead from the floor, whimpering apologies for all the times he felt he’d been impertinent or overly familiar with her.

She finally resulted to picking him up, seating him on her lap, and, when he continued spluttering and now meeting her eyes, seizing him with a heated kiss - something she’d become quite practiced at. After her tongue had quite thoroughly stopped the frantic verbal paroxysms of his own, she suckled his lightly, then drew back with a little nip to his lower lip. 

His eyes on her were huge and he’d gone pink all over.

“Now,” Luna said, sitting back. “I understand that because of my heritage, certain other options exist that will allow you to give me council, have greater freedom, and generally tell me when I’m being silly, as I am so fond of you doing. Please forgive me for taking that liberty, but I didn’t know how else to calm you and I think it was also a point worth making: I am fully prepared to take Fae vows to you and each of your apprentices. Is this agreeable to you?”

Kreacher spluttered, at a loss for words, so Luna continued.

“If it is, I thought that I should make it a point to court each of you first, though, well, perhaps lamentably quickly, because I know it hurts you not to have bonds sealed, and they don’t even have what you have to Harry. Perhaps Took would like to make a fruit tart together with me, and feed each other bits, and paint each other with any left over custard. I thought that I could give Stoke a massage on that lovely thick rug in front of my bedroom hearth - he works so hard, I’m certain he could use it. And Went… well, I thought perhaps we could reopen the baths and I could bathe him thoroughly, since he seems to enjoy the thought of scrubbing. What do you think?”

Kreacher gaped at her, agog, not even trying to speak.

“Oh!” She said, putting a hand on his knee and picking up the book she’d brought back from the library. “You mustn’t think I’ve forgotten you, especially as I understand you can share this bond with me without breaking the other. I thought you might let me read to you? I found the most beautiful poem - by a Muggle, but he sounds by far Fae-er than me, really. May I?”

Kreacher wiggled uncomfortably on her thigh, his voice crackling as he finally managed to speak. “Mistress, I… please, wait a minute for an old elf to calm himself.”

Luna simply nodded and smiled calmly, holding his gaze and stroking her hand softly down his spine while he focused on his breaths. 

Finally, he seemed a little better. “Mistress, Kreacher, Went, Stoke, and Took do not _need_ to be courted. That is not… that is not the usual way. Typically bonds of the sort you describe, from what my grandmother passed on to me, were consummated in the context of… of… well, of great Fae orgies or sparse rituals. There would be a queue to partake of the queen’s gratitude, and even her own knights typically only knew the pleasure of her mouth. It was the lords and ladies who were wooed, if even they were, by the Queen herself - and they wooed the knights, and the knights wooed the courtiers and… and it was a very long time before _broonies_, like us, if ever we even…” He sighed, pulling at his ears in agitation. “We are tutelary spirits of negotiable devotion able to switch our affiliations with vows, Mistress, which is very _very _low, among the Fae. It is part of why so many of us only ever live among mages. For… for _you_ to even _kiss_ the likes of poor Kreacher is … historic and possibly blasphemous!”

Luna smiled. “Good.”

Kreacher goggled at her. _ “Good?” _

Luna shrugged, smiling dreamily. “I enjoy challenging cruelly hierarchical societal norms. It’s work that needs doing. And besides, I’d take you over lords and ladies any day. I care for you, Kreacher. The ways in which you’ve cared for and established a real friendship with me - the ways you’ll verbally spar with me and still clearly value and esteem me - have been singular in my experience. You are very important to me, in ways no other person has ever been, and if anything, I am eager demonstrate how I feel in ways you can’t brush off.”

Kreacher stared at her helplessly and then folded his ears over his eyes, shaking his head as he held them in place with his hands. “Oh, Mistress, you will damage poor Kreacher, with your brazen ways.”

Luna smiled, giving his forehead a little kiss. “I might have done this regardless, Kreacher. Surely you did not think you were the exception to my wide-ranging appetites - which I know now I came by quite honestly.”

Kreacher peeked out from behind his ears and hands. “Well, but, _ Mistress _ , your lovers are all so… well… _ huge. _” 

Luna looked at him curiously. “Does that intimidate you?”

Kreacher glared at her like she must be kidding.

Luna shook her head. “It needn’t. I do enjoy a good stretch, but many of my best lovers have been of diminutive size. There are so many different possibilities, and they tend to be more skilled, oftentimes, because they haven’t simply been able to rely on shock tactics in the amorous arts.”

Kreacher looked only slightly mollified. “Kreacher did not know you’d taken such lovers, Mistress.”

“Oh, yes,” Luna said, reflecting fondly. “Did you know that tupping a Leprechaun increases your good luck nearly as much as would taking _Felix_ _Felicis_, and that during the hour that your good fortune lasts, you can climb and slide down rainbows as if they were solid?” She sighed wistfully. “I really ought to go and visit Jarlath again.”

Kreacher was shocked out of his silence. “But .. but Mistress, Clauricorns are only six inches high!”

Luna sighed, nodding, her eyes far away. “Yes. Oh, yes.”

Kreacher blinked, wondering about this strange, incredible… _ terrifying _ ... witch. His own 3’, at least, was beginning to sound quite tall to him. He drew a breath, finally able to speak. “Mistress, if … if you truly wish to pursue this, I suggest one simple bonding ceremony in which we each… visit with you… in turn. And… Kreacher suggests you do it _ soon _, Mistress, without fanfare, lest the younglings hear poor Kreacher… grappling with the rather astonishing details of your heritage, which I suspect will fuel my mutterings for many years to come, yes.”

Luna beamed. “Excellent! I see it’s getting dark - hmm, and Hermione knows, but she needn’t hear all this. Please ask your apprentices to join me in the sunken lounge in an hour.”

Kreacher blinked, his voice quavering. _ “That _ soon?!”

She nodded decisively. “Oh, yes. Unless you’d like to now?” She added, looking at him solicitously. “I know I’ve gotten you rather worked up, and would be happy to help ease your tension - oh, _ any _ time, not just now.” She smiled at him expectantly, awaiting his reply.

Kreacher looked a little green. “Perhaps Kreacher may need a bit of restorative tea and a biscuit first, Mistress Luna. This is… yes. I will see you there, in an hour.”

Luna went to put something suitable on and grab her ceremonial circle chalk.

##  _ ❧ _

As she understood it, there needed to be contact, skin-to-skin, and exchange of fluids and pleasure in order for the bonds to take. This needed to happen within a circle, and be started and ended with brief statements marking their intent. There were guidelines to this but some room for adjusting the words, so Luna spent the twenty minutes or so after she’d fully prepared contemplating what she wished would be the fruit of these bonds.

The sunken lounge was below the ground flour in the first cellar, and built into the living rock of the cliff on which the castle stood, complete with large windows overlooking the puffins on a nearby rocky island and the wheeling of the gulls. The floor itself was, true to its name, sunken, and could spring up at the center as a large circular table that nearly filled the space, which was edged all around with a blue silk ring of a couch. Typically, various poofs sat on a thick, warm carpet in the center, now, and Luna fancied it was almost a place to swim in upholstered comfort. She’d drawn the circle to focus the magics on the raised floor behind the couch, trusting it not to get smudged there. 

When the hour was nearly done, she heard shuffling and a soft argument outside, and stood, to open the door and greet her guests. 

“Thank you for coming.” She said, smiling down at them. 

They all stared, mouths hanging open and speechless, apparently interrupted in trying to shove Stoke through the door first. 

She looked down at herself, hoping she’d done alright. 

Luna had tried to figure it out, but she simply couldn’t clothe herself in a tea towel. She’d used two instead. The simple linen clothes were tied at their corners on her hips, the knots as neat as she could make them, the thick white linen rippling in arches in front between her hipbones and behind over her high, round cheeks, the very bottoms of which remained visible. She’d attempted to fashion something with a towel for her bust as well, but after several frustrating attempts, decided to go with the simple expedient of using some candied rose petals. The ones she had were yellow edged in red, a bit romance and deep devotion, and she simply licked one side of each of two and pressed them to her nipples. Regarding herself in the mirror, then, and enjoying the effect, she similarly applied a few more elsewhere to her breasts and a few to her thighs as accents. 

“Oh.. oh dear. Do I look a mess? I was trying, you see, to dress as _ you _do, but I’m so very much larger, and -”

Stoke moved forward to take her hand, no longer needing a push. “The Mistress is the most perfect vision of beauty an elf could possibly imagine,” he told her earnestly, his voice low and rumbly in a way that surprised her; this elf didn’t speak often. “Please do not mistake awe for anything less. We are only a bit beyond stunned that you would choose this when we would each give anything to even be your abased slave.”

Luna blinked. “Well, none of you deserve that.”

Stoke nodded vigorously, misunderstanding. “Yes, yes, mistress, which is part of why this still _ greater _ honor has floored us so.”

Luna sank to her knees and looked these four in the eyes, starting with Kreacher and ending with Stoke. “I only wish that there were a bond that would celebrate you better as equals without requiring intimacy of you.”

Then, to their shock, she bent low to lingeringly kiss each of their eight feet, crawling between them.

Stoke swallowed, his huge eyes dark when she returned to face him and held out her hand. After a brief hesitation, he took it, and she stood. They walked into the room together and quietly shut the door behind them. 

##  _ ❧ _

Kneeling facing each other in the circle’s center, the formed an alternating stack of their four hands. Checking that Stoke seemed comfortable, Luna began her invocation.

“By my hearth and blood I do welcome thee as kin to my household. I pledge to thee fair compensation and reasonable work to satiate your hunger for industry but also give you rest and leisure. I pledge to thee a home and hearth that we may call ours together for as many years as we both wish it. I pledge to thee the help and comfort of my mind and body should you be in need, today and ‘til we part. Will you accept these pledges three?”

Her ice-blue eyes were huge and open as she smiled at him, sitting back on her heels to lessen the difference in their heights.

“I do.”

She smiled and pulled him to her, capturing his lips in a lengthy, probing kiss. 

##  _ ❧ _

Magic crackled in the air as she unhitched the knot that bound the cloth around her waist for him, letting it fall away, and then, looking into his eyes for any sign he might object, lifted his own towel-tunic up over his head. 

Stoke was wiry and slender, well suited to his preferred work of seeing to chimneys and fires through a combination of strength and lankiness. He was perhaps 3’6”, but less broad than any of his fellows, though they all shared the tendency toward short legs and long arms and torsos. As she pulled him back into her embrace, pressing their naked bodies together with her on her knees and him standing, she soon felt the eager jut of his member, which followed similar proportions, narrow and a lovely, slender 3 inches long and quite similar in configuration to its human counterparts. 

Knowing that the elves were all a bit intimidated by her, she made a point as soon as he knew she had felt him of pulling back and making her pleasure at his hardened phallus known, dropping to her elbows and licking him with little moans of relish. 

“Hmmm… oh… _ thank you _, Stoke, for sharing your beautiful body with me.” She sucked him fully into her mouth, her tongue stroking thick, luxuriating circuits over his glans, and pulled him in for a few thrusts before pausing, looking up at him and licking her lips, making certain he saw her savoring the taste of him.

His bat-like ears were bright red, his lips parted slightly. 

“There are a few ways we can do this, Stoke. How would you like me to please you?”

He blinked, trying to snap out of his reverie. “Stoke must also please _ you, _ Mistress Luna.”

Luna smiled. “Just Luna, when we’re like this, please. Unless, well… better to explore that another time.” She shook her head. “How would you like to please me? I am happy to say I’m very quick to climax, if it’s any comfort to you.”

Something flashed across Stoke’s face almost too quickly for her to perceive it as… disappointment, perhaps? “Em, what does… what do you like, Luna?”

She smirked. “Almost everything - pick what you’d like,” she purred, dipping to suck and lick at his testicles while he considered.

He wondered if she knew that this did not make consideration easier.

“Almost,” he gasped, _ “anything?” _

She disengaged herself with a soft pop, smiling dreamily up at him. “Tell me.”

“May I… would you… may I bugger you?” He blushed, looking at her from under his long dark lashes. “I enjoy… tight places.”

She smiled, giving him a parting kiss upon his narrow slit. “I’d love that. What position would you prefer I assume?”

After a few minutes of scrambling about and a quick lubrication charm, Stoke looked down at her, spread ready before him and holding her legs out and up to give him unfettered access to his entrance of choice. Her lower back was propped up on a pillow such that her tight pucker was at the perfect height for him to take her standing. Even looking at her was torturously arousing to the elf, but he marshalled his wits and took his length in his hand, stepping forward and positioning himself.

When he looked nervously to her face, she smiled back at him encouragingly, and so he took a deep breath and pushed.

Both moaned in pleasure.

Over the course of perhaps ten slow strokes, Stoke worked his length into her, watching it glisten as it pulled back and disappear as he thrust it back in. “Oh, M… Luna…” he crooned, almost doleful-sounding in his pleasure. “You are perfection.”

They lost themselves to little whimpers and moans as he eased her wider thrust by thrust, until he was able to increase his speed a little. And then he surrendered to his hunger to fuck her ass with speed and abandon, confident he wouldn’t hurt her and fairly bouncing his hips off her cheeks with relish. 

She pulled her legs this way and that, making little adjustments to his angle and reveling in the variety of delicious sensations. “Oh, Stoke, _ thank you. _Mmm. Bugger me, Stoke, yes, ohh…”

She bit her lip and smiled in deep satisfaction as he started to ply her cunny with his hand while his phallus continued thrashing into her anus. Astonishingly quickly, he managed to work his entire fist inside her, bowing his back to work both it and his cock in time with each other. As he fairly punched into the most sensitive spot within her, she felt herself begin to coil.

“I’m close, Stoke, yesss, ahh, plow me, _ please _,” She whimpered, causing the elf to growl and really hammer at her.

Very quickly she found herself seeming to explode, clenching desperately around his member and his fist with a gush of clear fluid. 

The very smell of her pleasure, coupled with the sensation of her tightening around him, sent him careening over the edge. He came with a yell and toppled over her, resting his head on her belly as he ejaculated into her with little bursts. 

As he finally went limp, Luna smiled and spoke the words to consecrate their bond. “So mote it be.”

Suddenly, they were covered by sparkling particles of golden light, which flared blindingly and then sank into their skin. It was beautiful and a bit alarming… until Luna discovered she now had a sense of Stoke’s location and general well-being. Feeling his euphoria, his twitching little thrusts as he went limp inside her, was pure joy. 

When finally he slid from her, she pulled his boneless body into her embrace, soundly kissing him, and then rubbing her nose against his. 

“We belong to each other, now. Please rest well tonight, and tell… hmm… tell Took I await him.”

##  _ ❧ _

Luna was spread naked, candied rose petals still stuck to her glistening skin, when Took shrugged nervously into the room. She turned her head, treating him to a lazy smile and beckoning him to her.

“Come to me, Took.”

Once she had addressed him and joined their hands, she repeated the same invoking vows she’d made to Stoke, which he likewise accepted. Again, she kissed the elf before her, trying to melt away some of his hesitation with the brand of her tongue in his mouth.

He moaned and broke off, trailing sweet, suckling kisses down her neck, and then lower.

When the stocky elf sat astride her thigh, nose to candy-covered nipple with her breast, he looked up at her hopefully. “May I?”

She nodded. “Of course! I’d hoped you might.” She rolled back her shoulders, thrusting her chest out to him with her breasts held proud and high, to what she thought was their best advantage. He gave a happy little shudder, then delicately closed his mouth over petal and nip, softening and swirling the confection around her with a nimble tongue before sucking it back and swallowing it, the suction and his careful teeth gently teasing her as it went down. He detached with a pop and a sigh. “The Mistress is more delectable still than her adornments.” He moved on to her other nipple, his clever hands kneading both breasts, as she repeated her insistence she be called Luna in this context - nothing more.

He loitered over her breasts, breathing, blowing, sucking, nipping, licking, and once he realized she enjoyed it, firmly punching the rosy little buds of them and laving his tongue over broad swatches of her jiggling flesh. Her back stuck in an arch up off the ground in pleasure.

“To consummate the vow, Mi… Luna... may I taste you?”

Luna smiled delightedly. “Oh, please, that would be heavenly!”

Smiling a little shyly and pink with pleasure, Took kissed his way down her torso, horrified briefly to have left a small bruise at a spot on her side that made her react most ardently, but reassured eventually, after several repetitions that she loved and would cherish the souvenir. Finally, his mouth disappeared below the blond thatch at her crux, and with gentle fingers, he parted her lips to open her to his tongue.

He was even better at this than tending her breasts, she thought through a haze as the second orgasm tore through her, not even having thought to stop him after the first, when he seemed to truly be hitting his stride.

As he nipped her into coming a third time, one finger stroking her inside, she cried out, and then, seeing him show no sign of slowing, bodily pulled him up on top of her to kiss him and lick his face clean of her own fluids, panting through aftershocks as she went. 

“Took, that was exquisite. How would you prefer I pleasure you?”

Took looked at her bashfully. “What does the mistress like?”

Luna smiled. “Almost everything, Took - and remember, _ Luna _ . I want to know what _ you _ like.”

The elf took a deep, shaking breath. “Could you bring me with your mouth, L-Luna?”

Luna grinned. “I would love to.”

Luna laid Took out on a long ottoman, which was tall enough to let her sit to work at him, and scooted his hips to the edge of it, pulling his thighs wide. “You’re beautiful, Took. Have you done this before?”

Took looked down over his body at her, blushing. “N-, No, Luna.”

Luna smiled reassuringly. “What would you like me to try? Is there anything you’d like me to avoid?”

Took was fast approaching scarlet, squirming below her gaze. “Took likes touching everywhere, especially inside the front hole. Took hoped Luna might suck off his cock,” he bit his tongue, “if that’s alright?”

Luna smiled and gave the small phallus a long, slow kiss before she looked up at him with darkened eyes. “Should I be careful with my fingers, if they enter your front hole? If anything there might be painful, I mean.”

Took smiled, shaking his head. “Oh, no, Took did that once, nothing to break there now.”

She smiled down at him, parting his delicate folds with her fingers and lowering her face to lick from his root.

Took arched and twitched, crying out, when her tongue passed over him, moistening and pressing at his phallus in delicate little laps to start. She waited for him to relax a bit before gently adding a finger to his tight, warm front hole, pumping it in and out of him in a rhythm that matched her tongue’s. 

When Luna started to suck, Took instantly thrashed through a wracking orgasm, arching almost off the ottoman and crying out in ecstasy. 

Luna, who truly did believe in equality, smiled around his cock and, adding a finger, continued. 

The elf was mewling and shaking steadily, seeming to have melted at the shoulders after his third climax. Luna swept him up into her arms and held him to her, pressing him into the valley between her breasts and kissing his high, triangular ears as she gentled him through the storm.

Finally, he looked up at her. “You are … incredible.”

Luna kissed his nose, winking. “So mote it be.”

A surge of golden lights danced around them and then sank into them, filling them with warmth and connection, and then Took left on shaky knees, promising to send Went after him. 

##  _ ❧ _

Went looked around nervously, taking in the room (despite the fact she knew he’d helped restore it) as if it were alien and new. And then his eyes lit on Luna and stuck. 

Her upper body was draped onto the ottoman now, her head cradled on her folded arms. She smiled up at him, beckoning him to her. 

Stolidly, he marched over and down to her, his bearing steeled as if he faced a grave trial.

Stacking their hands together, Luna repeated her vow for the third time that evening. Went’s eyes widened at several parts of it, and he paused, still around his racing thoughts, when she finished. She simply held his hands and gave him space to think.

“Comfort… of your body?!” He squeaked. 

Luna smiled and nodded gravely.

“You mean… we can… _ again?!” _Went seemed extremely agitated by this inclusion, though she could not tell whether for good or bad. She was impressed, though, by the fact that he alone seemed to have parsed that possibility, which she’d deliberately included in case they might enjoy future intimacy.

“Mistress-”

“Luna. Like this, please, call me Luna.”

“L-Luna… but this… what if… what if there were babies?”

Luna’s face lit up. “Would you like that? That sounds lovely!”

Went’s twitching ears slackened and fell with disbelief. “Mi… You would … you would welcome… from… from one of _ us?” _

She nodded, smiling and giving him a chaste, quick kiss, which still scared him so much he jumped backward. “I would be honored to bear a half-elf child. I’ve been trying for offspring a few months now - I should know soon if I’ve succeeded this cycle - but if you would like to try tonight, well, it’s early, but I’m willing.”

Went’s eyes went impossibly huge, and he sat. “Luna is a most unusual witch, or a most unusual High Sidhe.”

Luna smiled lopsidedly at him. “A bit of both. But how did you know it was High Sidhe in my heritage?”

Went snorted. “It is plain to see. The way your hair floats around you as you move. The way you glow faintly in the dark, or when your emotions are high. The way any of us would open our very throats if it would please you for an instant, so besotted with you we are. But…” he mused, “you don’t seem _ cruel _, or capricious, and that is odd. Have I… have I just missed it?”

She blinked slowly, processing his observations. “No, I hope you haven’t, especially as you have noticed things I’m not sure I’d noticed about myself. Kreacher could tell I was Fae, but you’re the only one to date who could tell more than that simply by looking at me.”

Went looked awed. “Went… Went knew something that _ Kreacher _ did not?”

Luna grinned. “You did. But… may I touch you, Went?”

He looked a little nervous again, but still seemed very reassured by the revelation that he had done well to notice what he had, and seeming to draw strength from that, closed the distance between them again.

She reached for his hand, kissing and sucking at his finger tips as she maintained eye contact with him. “Went, how would you like for us to please each other tonight?”

Went exhaled shakily. “Went will do whatever Luna wishes.”

Luna shook her head slowly, still pecking at his knuckles. “Luna wishes to do what Went wishes.”

Went looked at her, clearly torn about something. “But… but… what if Luna doesn’t _ like _ what Went likes?”

“Ah.” Luna nodded, cupping his cheek in her hand. “I might surprise you. Let’s talk about what you like.”

Went blushed and looked down, mumbling inaudibly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that - could you enunciate a bit for me?”

Went sighed and looked at her, speaking clearly. “Went likes to fuck dirty, naughty little girls who have to obey him, Mis.. Luna. Went likes to spank their wicked bottoms until they turn pretty and rosy and warm. Went likes to make them beg, Went does.” He hung his head, looking at the floor.

He heard some movement, but couldn’t bear to look up, such was his shame.

“Went,” Luna murmured. “Went?”

He shook his head sullenly, refusing to raise his eyes.

Luna paused thoughtfully, then pitched her voice to a breathy, plaintiff high. “Oh, Master, I have been _ ever _ so naughty. I need to be punished.”

Went’s head shot up, and before him he saw the most heart-stopping sight, one his dreams hadn’t even come close to approximating in its splendor. The Mistress was on her knees and elbows, lifting her magnificent rear up into the air and presenting it to Went. He could see everything. Her little pucker was pink and slightly loosened from recent use, and her beautifully folding lips dripped with arousal. Her delicate pink nub throbbed so intensely, swollen with lust, that he could see its little leaps with his eye. Meanwhile, her face, looking back over the creamy expanse of her back at him, was pinched with anguish, tremendous eyes blinking at him.

He could have come just _ looking _ at it.

Instead, slowly, he paced around her, adjusting the tilt of her bottom here, kicking her elbow to tuck it closer to her there, as he considered this decadent offering.

“Tell me what naughty little Luna has done, and her safeword, and Master will decide how to punish her, yes.”

“Gloria - thank you, Master, for caring about my consent and safety, even when I’ve been _ ever _ so wicked.” Luna sank her teeth into her full lower lip, looking up at him with nervous eyes. “Master, I fucked a half giant.”

“Oh?” Went delivered a stinging slap to her right buttock. “Tell me, dirty little slave.”

Luna bowed her head in submission. “Oh, Master, he was so big my stomach bulged,” he slapped her left cheek, “almost all the way up to my ribs,” she gave a short, sharp cry as the next blow hit center, lighting up her clit, “but I was _ so _ naughty,” _ slap “ _ I rode him and bounced and bounced on his big, huge cock,” _ slap “ _ until I came again and again, and he came so hard he almost shot my cunt right off of him.” _ slap slap slap _

“The slave is wicked, very wicked, and master will have to think of how best to deal with her.”

Her eyes widened guilelessly as she shook her head at him. “But there’s more, Master, there’s _ more _.”

His eyes bulged, as did his tea towel with his growing arousal. “The filthy little harlot will crawl and lick my feet clean while she tells all,” he pronounced, seating himself on a poof as if it were a throne.

And so, as she delicately, thoroughly licked his feet, interrupted once for a vicious spank because she dared suck his toe, she told him. “Master, I fucked at least eight mermen, one of them _ twice, _ and they all had two claspers, or barbed cocks, or with the one I returned to, a hemipenis with spikes that held him in me for a full night after he spilled his seed in me. And… and many of them took me at the same time, only they penetrated my bottom rather than my cunny.” She bit her lip, looking up at him with every appearance of anguish. “And I _ loved _ it.”

He looked down at her as she started his second foot, sure she would have said so if that were all.

She sighed, lavishing a long lick across his heel. “And then… then I fucked a human wizard, oh, I don’t know how many times, and told him I’d marry him, but only after he said I could keep fucking other beings as much as I chose. And between the times he reamed me, bent me over things and brought me screaming, licked every inch of me, between those times under the very same roof, I fucked a Boggart in a closet, and I hung by her knot, so big it distended my belly, for an hour before she let me go.”

“Oh, the crawling slave is so very wicked, yes. Now, you lick these, and continue to confess to Master.”

Sometime while she’d licked his feet, he’d hauled his tea towel off, and now he presented her with his testicles.

She bent to her task, talking between laps, careful to get the underside of his velvety scrotum.

“Well… shortly after that, I went to visit my friend, who’s a centaur, and I rode him, which could have gotten him into serious trouble, but even worse, he rode _ me _, fucked me right into the ground with the longest cock I’d ever seen, master, and I loved it, I loved it, every bit of it.”

She paused, drawing the whole of his sack into her mouth and swirling his testes with her tongue. He shivered in pleasure at her every gag. 

“And then,” she said, catching her breath, “I came here, and first the chameleon ghoul in the attic fucked me, and bent me into positions I’d never used before doing it, and then, well, then… I just fucked your two brothers.”

Went groaned and then pounced on her, kneeling on her shoulders and dragging his glans over her lips as he spoke to her. “Luna is such a slattern I may need to punish her repeatedly to do this properly. But now, you will open your mouth and worship your master’s cock with it, yes, even if you can’t breath. Hmm,” Luna’s eyes widened as he cast wandless elf magic on his twitching phallus, causing it to treble in size, becoming large by even human standards. He smiled at her wickedly. “Master is going to make Luna _ work _ for her redemption, yes.”

And then, after slapping both her cheeks with the rigid rod, he stood on her shoulders and proceeded to fuck her throat. 

Luna relaxed her neck as best she could, stretching to create a path for him, and barely had use for her tongue but to keep it out of the way as, with the power of his entire legs, he rammed into her. 

She caught breaths where she could, but the bliss of oxygen deprivation stole over her by degrees, and she shivered, rubbing her thighs together as the onslaught continued. 

“You _ like _ this, little slave slut. You know you wanted this. Open wide and grab onto my hips, show me you’re a good girl who likes to take her punishment by shoving me as far into you as you can and pumping me in and out.”

Luna twitched a smile around him, and then quickly lifted his feet off her shoulders and to the ground and flipped onto her front, taking control and adopting a more accommodating position. His eyes were captivated in turn by her raised buttocks and her bobbing head as she blinked up at him meekly and swallowed him, again and again, to his root. 

Finally, he gave a little shudder and grabbed her head, holding it still as the first stream of seed pumped into her, so deep it wasn’t a choice to swallow it. 

Then he pulled out, spraying her liberally over her face, neck, and breasts, and slapping at her cheeks with his still-hard pole between volleys. “Harlot! Strumpet! Hussy!” he crowed in exaltation. “Wench! Wanton! Whore!”

As the pressure of his volleyed ebbed, with surprising strength, he pushed her face to the floor and walked to her elevated rear, slapping her clit with his cock and his hands rhythmically. “Slag! Jezebel! Tart!”

She was _ shocked _ to find herself approaching orgasm.

He slapped faster… and then…

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaah! Ooooh merciful Merlin…!” She panted, eyes wide, as an unexpectedly tremendous climax wrung her cunt almost painfully.

And then she collapsed on her stomach on the floor, blinking and wondering at what just happened. “So mote it be,” she croaked, feeling the golden light flow soothingly over her abraided skin, and also Went preening in delight behind her as the bond took. 

She just panted a moment, but shortly felt Went’s hand gently smoothing a soothing cream into her raw cheeks. “Good girl,” he crooned as the healing salve melted into her, taking the redness away. “Sweet, beautiful girl. There, now.” He stepped up to ease her onto her back, gazing adoringly at his handiwork clinging sticky all over here before, with a gentle spell, he cleansed it from her and the floor, daubing the balm on bit of her face he’d abraided, too. “Is your throat well, my lovely?” he asked, stroking the column of it from the outside now.

She felt a little hoarse, but was certain it would pass soon. “Perhaps some honeyed tea when this is done,” she rasped. 

He smiled. She noticed he’d returned to his usual proportions. “Of course, Mistress. I’ll give you a minute before I send Kreacher in.” He started toward the door, then looked back at her. “That was an incredible gift, Mistress Luna. Please know that I think none of those horrible things I said of you - this is a game I enjoy playing, a role I revel in. I’m not sure why, but I know it happens, sometimes, and try not to condemn myself for it. But I think you are one of the best and most noble people I’ve ever known, and if anything, I’m in awe of your appetites and the generosity with which you share your body. I am humbled and grateful you shared it with me.”

Luna blinked at him, a little awed herself. 

“I look forward to the next time, Master Went.”

Something kindled in his eyes as he looked at her, and then he nodded and left.

##  _ ❧ _

After a few minutes, Kreacher trundled in reluctantly, looking around and then blinking in shock to see Luna naked and lounging like a painting of an odalisque, all satiation with more hunger to burn where she lay draped over and among the cushions. 

She smiled languidly at him and he gulped, his knees stalling.

Her smile softened and her eyes de-escalated their heat to warmth. “Sorry. It’s been a bit of a long night. Won’t you come into the circle, Kreacher? I’ve been looking forward to this most of all.”

The twitch of Kreacher’s ears betrayed his curiosity as he limped forward. “Looking forward? To _ Kreacher?” _

Luna smiled, “Oh, yes. So much.”

She extended her hands to him and he hesitantly approached and took them. 

“Kreacher, you know that this won’t disrupt your bond to Harry and Grimmauld Place, right? You’ll have two bonds and while I don’t think either of us would ever cause you frustration because of it, we’ll have to communicate well to make certain everything is as it should be and you are happy and safe.”

Kreacher blinked at her in puzzlement. “That… but of course Mistress Luna is such a kind mistress that she’d worry about that.” He smiled at her a little sadly. “Mistress… you don’t have to take an old grouch of an elf like Kreacher to your hearth or your… your bosom. Kreacher has had a long life and near the end it has been a very happy one, largely thanks to the Mistress’s… well, friendship, though Kreacher is most unworthy of it. Surely you cannot want to do this?”

Luna gave him a quelling look, which quieted him immediately. “By my hearth and blood I do welcome thee as kin, _ Kreacher, _ to my household. I pledge to thee fair compensation and reasonable work to satiate your hunger for industry but also give you rest, leisure, and the opportunity to fully be yourself with all the joy and learning that may entail. I pledge to thee a home and hearth that we may call ours together for as long as you wish. I pledge to thee the help and comfort of my mind and body should you be in need, today and ‘til we part, and I pledge all this with love and respect for you, my dear, dear friend. Will you accept these pledges four?” 

Kreacher blinked, tears rolling down his wizened cheeks as he whispered, “I do.”

Luna pulled him into a long, gentle kiss, vanishing his tea towel and pressing him tight to her naked breasts as testament that, yes, she wanted to take him to her bosom, very much.

She finally withdrew, luminous in a way she now finally recognized was literal, her grave eyes locked to his as she reclined on her side among the cushions, gesturing for him to do the same, facing her.

From beneath one cushion she pulled out the book she’d brought from the library earlier. 

“Now, Kreacher,” she breathed, feeling as if there were a spell hanging between them, heavy in the air, that she did not want to break. “I would like to read a poem to you, if you will let me?”

Kreacher smiled tentatively. “Mist-”

“Luna,” she said, covering his lips with her finger. “Luna. Always Luna, now, Kreacher, never mistress, not ever again. Please,” she pled, “Please do this for me.”

“Luna,” he said, slowly, letting the taste of her name roll slow over his tongue, trying to see if he could bear the weight of it. “This old elf will try.”

Luna nodded, grateful. “May I read to you?”

Kreacher smiled. “No one has read to Kreacher since Master Regulus, who was the very best of people, save … you. That would be… that would be very nice, M... _ Luna _.”

She smiled, smoothing her hand down his ear. “Do you speak French?”

Kreacher laughed and shook his head. “Not since I was a young elf, I fear.”

She nodded, picking a suitable translation. “‘The Giantess,’” she began. 

“In those times when Nature in powerful zest

Conceived each day monstrous children,

I would have loved to live near a young giantess,

A voluptuous cat at the feet of a queen.

I would have loved to see her body flower with her soul,

To grow up freely in her prodigious play;

To find if her heart bred some dark flame

Amongst the humid mists swimming in her eyes;

To run leisurely over her marvelous lines;

To creep along the slopes of her enormous knees,

And sometimes in summer, when impure suns

Made her wearily stretch out across the countryside,

To sleep carelessly in the shadow of her breasts,

Like a peaceful village at the foot of a mountain.”

She was quiet a moment after she finished, and then she looked up at him. His eyes were wide and his lips were moving, as if he were silently repeating her words to himself.

She smiled at him. “You can read it any time you like, Kreacher. You needn’t memorize it now. Or, I could read it to you again?”

Kreacher smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. “Kreacher does not… Luna, _ house elves _ are not, almost ever, taught to read.”

Luna jerked back, her mind roiling in the monstrosity of that revelation, which hit her harder than any physical slap. 

Then, she began to sob.

Kreacher looked worried and beside himself. “Oh! Oh, Luna, Kreacher is… _ I _ am sorry. Please, please forgive this foolish old elf, I did not mean to, I would _ never _ , ever hurt you I would _ never, _ please, oh, tell me how I can soothe you, I will do… anything!”

Luna shook her head, still crying openly and summoning a handkerchief to blow her nose and wipe at her face. “No, Kreacher, _ no _ , you didn’t made me sad. The people who have been responsible for house elves, including myself, did. How could we let you be imprisoned and subservient, fixed to certain places despite your incredible minds, without even allowing you the solace of books? It is … _ unforgivable!” _ She shuddered, trying to get herself back under control. “I will teach you - all of you - and I will work with Hermione to see that every house elf everywhere who wishes it can learn to read - and perhaps that every house elf will at least be taught enough anyway so that they can make an informed decision about learning more. Oh! I suspect Dunstan would love to help.”

Kreacher looked a little skeptical of this - among other things, he was still irked that such a pest as a _ Ghoul _ had been in this house without his detecting and ejecting it before it could cross the Mistress’s path - but he didn’t dare say anything that might so sadden her again.

She sniffled for what she hoped would be the last time, then took a deep, calming breath. “Did you like the poem, Kreacher?”

He smiled, both at her improving spirits and at the question. “It was… lusty. And beautiful and strange. I don’t think I’d ever wanted to be a cat before.”

She laughed, the sound a balm to his rattled soul. “Do you often wish to be someone or something other than what you are?”

Kreacher laughed until he coughed. “Always. Kreacher would settle for being young again, but even then, even believing as I did then so vehemently in the great service of the Noble House of Black… no one curious could _ wish _ to be a house elf.”

Luna smiled softly. “Curious? Is that how you’d characterize yourself? A cat would suit, then. I think you’ll love reading, and for what it’s worth, whatever shade I can offer is yours, now.”

“But -” he started, confused. And then his jaw fell open as he recalled the words of the pledge she’d made him, his cheek twitching in agitation as their full impact hit him on reexamination. “Mis-Luna! _ That _is what you chose to vow to your elves?!”

She shook her head, smiling. “No. Yours was unique.”

He flushed, his regard riveted to her ice-deep eyes. “Oh.”

She leaned in to kiss him more.

And Kreacher and Luna made love the old fashioned way, which is not to say that all the ways aren’t old or haven’t each at one point or another been fashionable. But they came together front to front, looking at each other’s faces, and Kreacher shuddered when she asked him to please, give her a chance to bear his child, then spilled his seed winging toward her womb. 

##  _ ❧ _

Luna woke to the light of sunrise streaming in through the window, Kreacher’s warm weight still atop her, his head settled between her breasts. She stroked his aged head and smiled softly down at him. The sky was a vivid, breathtaking orange about the water, and she relished the warmth of it kissing her skin.

Then she remembered: the consecration.

She started to open her mouth and then… something rose up unbidden inside her, something she would not understand for years to come.

Luna started not just to glow, but to blaze with a cool, white light. Kreacher, in his now magically-prolonged sleep, slipped from her and onto the cushions still warm to her body as she rose, floating up to stand on the air just above the ground, radiating light and gazing toward the sun.

“So by my vow and my body, my magic and my trust, I give to this true friend and lover a gift: that he may wake changed in the least significant way that could make him see himself as a being _ worthy _ of my love for him, which is gentle and deep, in defiance of all the pain his life has shown him, and despite the darkness that would consume all light if we did not _ burn _to thwart it. 

_ “So mote it be.” _

##  _ ❧ _

Kreacher could swear he’d awoken to the sensation of the castle shaking slightly. He was warm, but cooler than he wished to be, and before he opened his eyes, he was shocked at his memories of the prior night. He took a rapid account of what had transpired and shivered to think… no, he must have been dreaming. And then, feeling a little awkward in his body - had he _ not _imagined its hard use last night? - he stood up.

And stared.

The Mistress had explained that her paternal grandmother had been the Hogwarts Muggle Studies teacher, and was absolutely smitten with Muggle fashions of the 1970’s. That was what had brought about the creation of this curious room, with its sunken, cozy but rather odd sitting area, and its… wall completely covered in full-length mirrors. It was at this wall that Kreacher now stared.

He was… he was… how could he.. But no, that was _ Kreacher’s _ reflection!

Staring back at him were deep-set gray eyes fringed with impossibly long, dark lashes. They were parted by an aquiline nose and topped by an expressive brow, with high cheekbones and full lips, heavy with the tendency to brood, below. He was quite pale, but had glossy, thick black hair, which brushed his shoulders with a slight curl at its ends. He was wirey, and his body bore all the scars Kreacher’s had hidden better - testaments of every punishment, ever poker’s burn and every compound fracture. But on this lithely muscled form - and tall, at least six feet - they looked beautiful, somehow. He was older, yes, perhaps equivalent to a Wizard of 30, but other than the high points of ears such as only the Gentry, the High Elves, had, which poked up through the glossy black hair, he looked for all the world like Master Regulus. Perhaps a little more angular, but grown into adulthood rather than cut down at childhood’s end. 

Kreacher gasped, looking down at himself to confirm the mirror was telling him true. It… seemed to be.

Then, he heard her stirring. He looked around, feeling an irrepressible urge to hide.

But it was too late. She stared up at him, eyes wide, from where she lay on the floor. “I thought,” she whispered, “I had _ dreamt _ it…”

She kept looking at him, transfixed. “Kreacher? Oh, I’m so terribly sorry - I didn’t do it purposefully, and I don’t know how it happened. How do you feel? Are you alright?”

“Luna?” he asked, still uncertain it was all _ real _ and relieved to be recognized. And then... shocked to hear his own beautiful, lilting tenor. It had tones of Master Regulus’s voice but was richer, wilder, more musical, and he was so surprised for a moment that he clapped his large, unfamiliar hands over his mouth. Then, willing himself to stop, he lowered them, looking down to her. “Luna, you know me still?”

She nodded slowly. “Kreacher, I’m so sorry, I had wished… and then, before I sealed the vow, something happened. I didn’t know it was real - I was certain I’d dreamt it.”

He stood, his eyes periodically darting over to the mirrors, as she went on, explaining what had happened and repeating the words she remembered spilling unbidden from her own lips.

“It’s a boon,” he breathed, sitting down beside her. “This is a Fae  _ boon _ , Luna. Almost none of them are powerful enough to grant these and you… it just  _ happened? _ ”

Luna smiled sadly, looking over this strange new form. “Kreacher, have you ever heard of the Mirror or Erised? I used to use it to visit my mother.”

Kreacher smiled, his excitement at the feeling of his powerful, young limbs overtaking his initial fear so vividly he didn’t notice her melancholy. “I haven’t. Why do you ask?” 

Luna sighed, reaching up to brush her fingers through his strange, silken fringe. “If it pleases you, I am grateful to have, however unwittingly, granted you this boon, as you called it. Still, I would have been so happy had the old you been able to look into a mirror and love what was already there as much as I.”

Kreacher blinked, his eyes widening, as he thought over her words. “I… but… do I displease you, Mistress?”

She swatted his now well-muscled butt half-heartedly. “No. You are beautiful. But so were you before.”

With a little desperate growl, he fell again into her arms, and this time, his lips could reach hers as he entered her.

**Author's Note:**

> The quoted poem is “La Géante,” from Baudelaire’s _Fleurs du Mal_. The translation read, which is one of many publicly available, was done by Geoffrey Wagner in the volume titled Selected Poems of Charles Baudelaire (NY: Grove Press, 1974). If you read French and haven’t already, please look up the original, which is gorgeous.
> 
> Many thanks once again to Aerin_Windwalker and a fish for beta-ing. The former really hated the boon at the end and felt it detracted. I don't disagree with them but I left it in for reasons having to do with both future episodes and because I feel like there's a conversation to be had about transformation in the Potterverse. It's going to be a plot thing and something that gets actively grappled with. 
> 
> Also: please note that there will be much to do in the next part of the series, and covering ground for those interested in plot will be a more important part of it than good, old-fashioned smut. Which will also be included, of course, along with the setup for so much sweet, sweet smut to come. Wanted to give you a heads up, dear reader - until next time!


End file.
